Seeing Doubles
by GrojbandLuvr
Summary: After practice one day, Lanes befriends a girl named Lydia. The two soon become best friends. Soon, Lanes trusts her with her biggest secret: her crush on Corey. Little did she know, Lydia has a crush on Corey, too. And nobody was going to stop her from getting her man...
1. Meeting Lydia

**HI GUYS AND GALS. Thanks for being so patient with me on this story. I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last story. _ I DO NOT own Grojband or any of its characters. As for now, enjoy this new story I have! **

**-Laney's POV-**

The neighborhood is quiet as I sit on the stage in the Riffian's garage, tuning my blue bass. Kin and Kon Kujira, twin brothers, lay on the couch eating grilled cheese sandwiches. We all wait for the leader singer and guitarist for Grojband, Corey Riffian. He was always late for band practices now a-days- probably out causing his delusional sister, Trina, even more distress. I smile at the thought. He would anything for the band. Too bad he was so oblivious. Just as I set down my bass, the garage door opens and light floods in. An all-too-familiar-shadow walks in with enthusiasm.

"Hello fellow Grojbandians!" the blue haired guitarist exclaimed, walking in with a bounce in his step.

"Hey Corey!" The twins yell, jumping off the couch to give Corey a hug. I roll my eyes. They act like they haven't seen Corey in forever. I eye the lot with a little jealousy. I could totally use a hug from Corey right now. The twins let go of Corey, and then Corey turns to me with his arms outstretched. I resist the urge to jump into his arms and never let go. Instead, I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Have you found us a gig yet, Core?" I ask with a hint of annoyance.

Corey's arms go limp at his side again, disappointment washing over his features. But it is gone before I can think much of it.

"No," Corey says, drawing out the word. "I'll find one eventually. But for now, let's practice."

Kin, Kon, and I run to our instruments. Corey goes to the stage and climbs on, grabbing his guitar from seemingly out of nowhere. Kon hits his sticks together…  
"1-2-3-4!" Kon says, and with that, the practice commenced.

_***AFTER PRACTICE TRANSITION***_

"Awesome practice," Corey says, smiling at everyone.

"Hello? Who's there?" a voice calls from the garage door. We all turn our heads to look at a girl standing in the sunlight streaming in the garage. She has the same shade of red hair I have, but pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head. Her long bangs are tucked behind her ears, and secured with a green hairclip. She wears black eyeliner and eye shadow like I do, which brings out her forest green eyes. She wears a green shirt that matches her eyes perfectly. A light blue unbuttoned denim jacket covers half of the shirt. The matching skinny jeans she wears have a green belt in the loop. The jeans are tucked into black and white Nike shoes **(I do not own)**. I look over at the boys. Kin and Kon stare at her, almost drooling. Corey raises an eyebrow, not impressed. I hide a smile. I think I like this girl already. Besides the eyes, clothes, and hairstyle, she looks _exactly_ like me.

"Hey, I'm Laney," I say, trying to divert her attention to me. "What's your name?"

The girl looks at me with those intense eyes of hers, causing me to look away. "My name is Lydia," she says softly, obviously shy. "I…I heard you guys playing and I wanted to see who was here-"

"I'm Corey, and we are Grojband," Corey interrupts her, earning a glare from me. He doesn't even notice. "We just got finished practicing."

"Cool," she responds, looking around the garage approvingly. Lydia doesn't even notice the twins' stares. She suddenly produces a bass guitar from the air, it seems.

"I…I play bass," she says so quietly I had to leans closer to hear her. I jump of the stage, followed by the twins and Corey.

"Really?" Kon says excitedly. He looks at me with a gleam in his eye that I didn't like. "Hmm. I always wanted a girl in the band."

I narrow my eyes at him and frown deeply, but do not say anything. I cross my arms and look downward. Lydia notices my reaction, and wisely does not say anything.

"Could you play something for us?" Corey asks with a smile.

Lydia rolls her eyes, but smiles back. "Sure."

She starts humming a tune that she plays on the bass. She soon sings softly:

_I hugged you when you went away_

_The last thing that I heard you say:_

"_Stay strong, luv," but not before_

_You left me here and went to war_

_We didn't hear from you for weeks_

_Inside the house there was no peace_

_If you had not left then maybe_

_I can regain my …sanity_

She sighs on the last word, as if remembering something bad. We all stand there, speechless. Lydia looks up through teary eyes. She quickly blinks them away. I felt so bad for her. "Was…was it something I said?" she asked quietly.

"NO!" Kin and Kon yell at the same time.

"You're an amazing singer and bass player!" Corey said for them, his obvious surprise showing on his face.

Ok, hate for this girl is back in full force.

"It's nothing," she says with a small smile. She didn't blush or anything. That means she probably doesn't like Corey. I sigh in relief and decide to play nice.

"That was awesome," I say, smiling at her. Lydia flashes a grateful smile at me before taking off her bass strap.

"Hey, I never got your names," Lydia suddenly says, looking at the twins.

"I'm Kin," Kin says with a large smile. "And this is Kon," Kin continues, gesturing at his brother. Kon wears a smile similar to Kin's. Wow, they really must be into her.

"Lydia," she says, smiling at them. Man, does she ever stop smiling? "Well…I think I need to go."

"NOOO!" The twins yell. Lydia jumps at their sudden outburst.

"What? Why?" Corey asks an edge to his voice I didn't like. I narrow my eyes at him.

"My parents must be wondering where I am," Lydia responds with brightness. She turns to me, her eyes showing…concern?

"Laney, is it?" Lydia asks me. I nod. "Could you come with me for a bit?"

I look at Corey. "It's ok bro. Practice is over, anyway," he says, his eyes never leaving Lydia.

Stifling a growl, I follow Lydia as she exits the garage. The sunshine warms my face as we head towards a nearby park. We soon reach it and sit on a bench.

"Ok, spill. Why do they think you're a boy?" Lydia says as soon as we sit down. I raise an eyebrow at her. I've known her for how many seconds, and she asks me..?

"What are you talking about, Lydia?" I ask, trying to act like I didn't care.

"I'm talking about the band! They all think you're a boy," Lydia bursts, crossing her legs. "It's painfully obvious, Laney. And honestly, I think it's cruel. It's not right."

I feel my face take on a sad expression. How could she have figured me out that quickly? It is kind of scary.

"How did you figure it out so quickly?" I ask her.

"How could you have not?" she responds, confusion in her face. I look away. Lydia seems to be genuinely concerned about the gender problem I have with Grojband, while I'm only thinking about how she might like Corey. Lydia obviously doesn't like him.

"It's just weird to know someone actually knows I'm a girl," I say, looking away in shame. "I mean, I don't have any friends who actually know I'm a girl. They all think I'm a guy."

Lydia considers my words for a few seconds. "It's obvious that you're a girl. And, uh, I'm your friend…right?" she asks, hope in her voice. I smile at her. "Of course you are."

"Thanks," she breathes obvious relief in her voice. "I want to help you tell them you're a girl, Laney."

I look at her. Her eyes say that she's completely honest. "Thanks, Lydia," I say, smiling. "That would mean a lot to me, you have no idea."

"No problem, Laney," she responds, getting up. I do the same.

"Ok, my parents might really worry," Lydia says, worry lining her brows.

"Oh, ok," I say, trying not to sound disappointed. She catches it anyway, and smiles.

"I got to go, but I'll come by the garage tomorrow, if you'd like," Lydia says hopefully.

All thoughts of Corey's reaction gone, I don't hesitate to say yes.

"Splendid!" she squeals, hugging me. "Bye now!" Lydia turns to leave, waving. Still in shock from the hug, I manage to wave back. I felt warmth in me. Is this what happens when you make a friend? I haven't made one in so long; I forgot what it felt like. I don't bother to go back to the garage and head home, a smile tugging at my lips. Lydia seems like an amazing friend, and she will even help me tell the band I'm a girl! My house soon comes into view, and it's too late when I realize I'm grinning like an idiot.

It's good to be an idiot, then.


	2. The Rescue

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story so far. Here is chapter two. I do NOT own Grojband, or any of its characters. I own Lydia. Warning: Mild Language. Enjoy! **

**-Laney's POV-**

I'm walking towards the Riffian garage on a sunny day. Everything is peaceful. Trees sway in the gentle breeze, and birds chirp to one another. A couple walks by me, hand in hand. It takes everything in my power not to stare after them in jealousy. Why does everything in my life so un-romantic? I sigh, continuing my walk towards the garage. Suddenly, a large dog comes out from the bushes ahead of me. I pause mid-step and stare it. The dog has dark fur and its eyes are blood red. It is almost as tall as me, and its head faces me, growling. Fearing the worst, I back up slowly.

"N-n-nice doggie," I stutter, trying to sound calm. The dog slowly approaches me as I walk backwards. I'm about to run with the dog pounces on me. I scream as its razor sharp claws rake my face. I feel it biting my face and arms. Blood is everywhere, I can feel it. Pain erupts everywhere, making it difficult to breathe. My eyes are squeezed tight against the pain. I try to push it off me but it stays on top of me, clawing and biting. I scream again, but it comes out as a whimper. The pain is too much to take.

Someone gasps and footsteps rapidly approach. The dog whimpers and a few seconds later, it goes limp against me. I push it off of me with the remaining strength I have and stare at it through bruised eyes. It looks dead. I touch my cheek and jerk my hand back in pain. A blood mark is on my finger. I stare up at my savior. Lydia stands there, looking at me with concern.

"Laney? Are you ok?" Lydia asks, bending down next to me to inspect my face.

"My face…it hurts," I sob, my tears mingling with the blood on my face and neck.

Lydia gasps. "There's a really big gash on your cheek. You need medical attention!"

She helps me up. My knees give out, and I stumble back to the concrete. Pain shoots up my leg, making me cry out. "Oh my gosh, Lanes." I hear Lydia say. Blackness swarms around the edges of my vision, threatening to overtake me.

"Lydia…tell…band," I manage to squeak before I pass out on the concrete.

**-Lydia's POV-**

I sit in the bushes next to the sidewalk where Laney now walks. She doesn't seem to notice me. I smile to myself. This was going as planned. The large black dog next to me growled a bit. I tugged on his collar.

"Ugh, Killer, keep quiet! She'll hear you!" I whisper frantically as Laney nears. "You'll get your moment soon."

I look at the syringe in my hand. It contains liquid that'll put Killer to sleep for an hour. It will slow down his heartbeat too, so it seems like he is dead. I look at the cleaning water next to me. It should clean up if things got messy.

Laney is now about five feet from where I squat. I release the collar on Killer. "Go get her, Killer. Scratch and bite."  
Killer looks at me with those blood red eyes of his, as if understanding. He then proceeds to leap onto the sidewalk. I watch the showdown from the bushes. Lanes starts backing up, but Killer quickly jumps on her. She screams as Killer bites and scratches her. I count to five before I run out from the bushes. Making sure Laney doesn't see, I whip out the syringe and inject the liquid into Killer. He stills, and then goes limp. As Laney rolls Killer off of her, I throw the syringe into a nearby trashcan. Her face is a bloody mess- literally. Even though Killer wasn't as vicious as usual, he still got a few good scratches and bites in. I go to her, putting on a fake mask of concern. "Laney? Are you ok?" I ask with fear in my voice. Laney actually looks relieved to see me.

Good thing I'm an excellent actress.

"My face…it hurts," Laney sobs, looking at the blood on her finger where she had touched her face.

I fake a gasp, resisting the intense urge to roll my eyes. "There's a really big gash on your cheek. You need medical attention!" Like hell if I was taking her to a hospital.

Lanes moans, and tries to get up. I help her on her ascent. Her knees give out. Perfect. Fucking perfect.

"Oh my gosh Laney," I mutter, trying to help her up again.

"Go…tell…band," she rasps before passing out. I drop her. She smells of sweat and blood. I guess she wants me to tell the band what happened. I sigh loudly and survey the area where this happened. Drops of blood dot this side on the sidewalk. I walk back towards the bushes, where cleansing water sits. I grab it and pour some on the blood. Soon, all traces of blood disappear. New blood flows into the sidewalk where Laney lays, sprawled. I drag Killer into the bushes where I was hidden, and then hoist Laney onto my shoulder. She is too light for a thirteen year old. I clean up the new mess, and then run back to the garage. Laney is dripping blood everywhere; some even getting on my mini jacket. I scowl at her, even though she cannot see me. Ugh. I'm totally throwing this jacket away when I get home. It smells like Laney. I soon reach the garage, and throw it open with all my might. The boys stare at me, taking in my blood streaked clothes and a limp Laney on my shoulder. They just stare. I break the silence, annoyed. I make terror come over my countenance.  
"No time," I say with worry, "Laney got attacked by this really big dog and it scratched her cheek pretty bad. Before she passed out, she told me to tell you guys." I set her on the couch.

Corey jumps up from his position on the stage to come over to her, an unreadable expression on his face. I study him carefully as he looks at Laney. As an actress, I'm a master at reading people's facial expressions. But I couldn't read this one. Was it worry? Was it anger? Was it terror? Was it care? Or was it…love?

I stifle a growl. He can't love her. Corey is supposed to love _me_. Kin and Kon join Corey, studying her on the couch. "Guys, get me a first aid kit. She scratched up badly, but it isn't anything serious. I'm worried about that cut on his face though," Corey says, that stupid expression still on his face.

Kon nods once, then, surprisingly, _runs_ towards the stairs that occupy the back of the garage. He soon returns with a large white box with a red plus sign on the front. "Awesome," Core says, smiling. I'd have to be an idiot to see that it's obviously fake. He's hiding something behind that smile, and I'm not sure I want to know what. But it's defiantly not right.

_***HOURS LATER TRANSITION!***_

**-Corey's POV-**

Lanes is awake now, rubbing her head. Her face is home to many bandages, both big and small. A large red stained cloth is wrapped around her head. She looks awful, but claims she's fine. I seriously doubt that, seeing that she winces in pain every time she moves her face. But she is doing better. Some of the minor scratches have already healed.

Lydia has gone home a while ago, muttering something about a ruined jacket. Kin and Kon are still here, playing thumb war. I roll my eyes, and walks towards the couch, next to Lanes.

"Hey," I say. She looks up at me, pain in her eyes. "You ok, bro?"

I see her frown slightly before shaking her head. She's unable to talk, in fear of the pain.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Lanes. I should've been there," I say, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "I mean, I hate when you're all beat up like this. By a stupid dog." Ok, I _really_ hate when she's hurt. I can't stand it. I want to hug her and protect her from all the danger in the world.

Lanes smiles, and winces at the pain. Then she shrugs one shoulder. My eyebrow furrow together, looking at her. Lanes is worrying me. She stares back at me. I don't realize I'm slowly leaning in until a hand clams on my shoulder. I jump and turn around, a light blush on my cheeks. It was Trina. I growl at her while she stares daggers at me.

"What do you want, Trina?" I ask venom in my words.

"Shut it, loser. You're talking too loud, I can't tell Mina what to do when I say so. So quiet down, or you'll be sorry. YOU GOT IT?" Trina says, yelling the last few words. I wince.

"I wasn't even talking that loudly..?" I start, but Trina cut him off.

"Like yuck and things," Trina suddenly says, a sickened expression on her face. She was looking at Lanes. "What happened to your face?"

"She got attacked by a black dog. A big one," I say, smiling evilly at her. Trina pales. Ever since the Kon dog incident, Trina has always steered clear of large, dark dogs.

"That's, like, totally messed up," Trina says, slowly backing away. She then darts up the stairs and ran into her room, slamming the door.

I smile and turn back towards Laney. Her eyes stare at me with such warmth that it made my face heat up. She's staying over, hoping her wounds will heal before she goes home tomorrow. Lanes leans over to me, and it seems to take all of her strength. Trying not to move her mouth, she whispers, "Thanks Core."

"No problem, dude," I smile at her. Lanes looks hurt, but before I could see her face better, she falls asleep. That must be the medicine kicking in. What was with her face?

"Hey Kin and Kon?" I ask, interrupting their thumb war. They don't even look up at me.

"What's up, dude?" Kin asked, his eyes never leaving Kon's hand.

"Could you get Lanes a blanket and pillow from the guest room? I think Lanes is sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Sure," they both say, jumping up and racing each other to be the first at the top of the stairs. Thus, Lanes and I were alone.

I lean over her sleeping form. _Lanes looks so cute when she sleeps_, I think. I silently kiss her forehead. "You'll be fine, Lanes." I whisper in her ear. I then leave her just as the twins come back with the blankets and pillows. I don't know how Lanes got attacked, or how Lydia just so happened to be there, but as long as Lanes is safe, then I don't care.

**Heh, that last sentence rhymed. :D Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, as I seem to make a lot of those. Thanks for reading, everyone! Chapter three is on its way.**


	3. Recovery

**Hey guys and gals! Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Let's get on with the story! But first, let me do the disclaimer.**

**Lydia: No! I want to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: …I do not own Grojband. :P**

**Lydia: Ugh.**

**Me: …I own Lydia.**

**Lydia: :(**

**Me: …bitch**

**-Laney's POV-**

I must have dozed off on the couch yesterday night. Something cushions my head and something that must be a blanket covers me. I suddenly sit up confused, but then a massive head hits me. I groan and lay back down. I raise an arm and feel the back of my head. A large bump sits in the middle of my head, and it hurts when I touch it. Opening my eyes, I survey the garage. I'm alone. Pink rays of sunshine come through the small garage door windows. Steadily adjusting my eyes, I slide the blanket off of me and get off the couch. I am still in last night's clothes, which are wrinkled and blood stained. _Speaking of blood_, I think, my eyes widening. I run towards the stairs, go up, and go into the bathroom. I lock the door and catch my breath.

_I need to start working out if I'm tired already_, I randomly think as I turn the light on.

I stare into the large framed mirror and gasp. All my scars are gone. **(HA! What did you think I was talking about? LOL) **There isn't even a bruise. My smeared makeup makes me look like I belong in a horror film. Ignoring my ruined makeup, I stare in wonder, touching my cheek where the large gash had been. There is no pain or scar. Corey had worked magic. I blush, mistaking the meaning for something else. I turn my face side to side to see any bruise, or even a faint mark. Nothing. My eyes travel upwards, towards my hair. Stifling a giggle, I open the bathroom drawer where spare combs are kept. My hair is a large, tangled mess. It's now time to battle it into place and, hopefully, secure it with my yellow hair clip. Which, of course, is sticking up like an alicorn on my forehead. I rub my hand over my hair and realize that there is some blood on it. I pause, disgusted, not wanting to comb the blood further into my hair. I lower the comb, and I realize how bloody I am. I don't have an extra change of clothes. I wash my face and hands quickly, and using a small towel, wash away the makeup smears. As soon as I'm done, I reach for the spot where black eyeliner should be. I groan inwardly. In my bathroom, black eyeliner would be there. But this is the Riffin house. I mentally facepalm myself. Hmm…maybe Trina has some in her bathroom. I sneak out the restroom and run into Trina's room. She sleeps soundly. I glance around before opening the door to her over-lavished bathroom. In any other house, I'd feel like intruding, and I'd feel bad.

I refuse to sympathize for a bitch.

Quickly locating a makeup bag, I get black eyeliner and eye shadow. I quickly apply, and then stuff the makeup back in the bag. I tiptoe back into the restroom. I go in to clean up the bloody sink. My blood. I feel sick as it washes down the sink. As I turn the bathroom door, a wave of pain crashes on me. I get it open a few inches before groaning and sinking to the floor, holding my head. Corey stands in the doorway, staring at me. I can't see his face, but I just know that he looks worried.

"Laney? You ok, dude?" Corey asks, opening the door even more and placing and arm around my shoulders. Good thing my head wasn't visible, because then he would've seen my blush.

"Uh….yeah, I'm fine…ouch," I stammer before I grimace. "Ugh…"

"You don't look ok," Corey asks as he helps me up. "You should go back to the couch."

"I'm fine, Core," I say, a frown tugging at my lips. "I wanna take a shower, but I don't have a change of clothes with me."

Now it was Corey's turn to blush. I look at him, sudden hope in my eyes. Could he..?

Corey looks away. "You could...er...borrow a t shirt and …um…some basketball shorts," Core stammers, turning away from me.

_What was his deal?_ I wonder, touching his shoulder. He stiffens, and then continues his walk out the restroom, not even looking at me.

_***WICKED COOL TRANSITION***_

I sit in the Riffin kitchen in a large t shirt and basketball shorts that are a little too big for me, eating some of Mrs. Riffin's pancakes and bacon. They are delicious! Corey enters the room, as beautiful as ever. His composure is cool again; earlier this morning he seemed out of it. I dive back into the food, licking the syrup from my fingers. Minutes pass before I look up and catch him staring at me with an expression that made butterflies erupt in my stomach. I blush and look down at the last pancake. I devour it. My head doesn't hurt as much, for Corey put some ointment or something on it. For a fourteen year old, he sure knows his medical stuff.

I finish the pancake, licking the remaining syrup from my fingers. Now only my hands are sticky. I felt better ever since getting all that dried blood off me in the shower. I pick up my dishes, rinse them, and then place them inside the dishwasher. I'm washing my hands; I feel Corey stare at me as I do it, but I'm too chicken to meet his stare. But now those butterflies in my stomach have turned into vicious eagles. I can't stop blushing. Good thing my hair is still damp from the shower, which made it longer; therefore hiding some of my face so Corey couldn't see.

I finish washing my hands and turn to meet Corey's stare. Now he turns slightly pink. Was he…was Core blushing?

No. He can't be. It's just a trick of the light coming in through the window over the sink. The rays of the sun _are_ still pink, but less so.

"Thanks Core. For…fixing me up," I say, wiping my hands on a paper towel. Suddenly, slow romantic music starts. What the stuff? I mentally ask at Corey. He apparently doesn't get the message.

"No prob Lanes," he responds with a small smile. He takes a step towards me. "That's what bros are for."

Suddenly, a DJ scratch cuts through the air, silencing the romantic music. Hurt, I pause wiping my hands and set the half used paper towel on the nearby counter. I step back just a bit. Was that disappointment on Corey's face?

"Corey, we need to talk," I say, sighing. I knew this day would come. It's time to set my gender straight.

"Uhh…ok? What's up?" Core says nervously. I smirk at him. He knows that if I don't call him "Core", he's in trouble.

I look down, not knowing how to say this. "Corey, I'm a-" I start, but I'm cut off by a large bang. Trina has kicked open the door to the kitchen.

"Where's my breakfast ?" she demands as she walks in, her eyes scanning the room. They pause when she looks at us.

"That's totally gross," she says, wrinkling her nose. "Dudes aren't supposed to be that close to each other."

Core and I immediately separate to our respective sides. "Your breakfast is cold," Core says, not meeting my eyes. "Over there." He points to a plate of pancakes that I swear weren't there a few minutes ago.

"Oooh yay! Pancakes!" she squeals. Realizing we were staring at her, she adds, "If you want to stare, take a picture."

We both run out of the kitchen and go to the garage. Kin and Kon were now there, chatting it up with Lydia, who had probably arrived when I was eating. "Lydia!" I squeal, running towards her.

She looks up and upon recognizing me, squeals back, "Laney! Oh my gosh, I came over as fast as I could!"

I soon crush her in a hug. Or rather, she crushes me. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Lydia says, pulling back and looking me over for bruises. There is pure happiness in her eyes. But something else is there. I can't see because I'm in her hug again. "I'm so glad your cuts healed."

"If it wasn't for you, I would've been in an even worse state," Lanes says, pulling back to look at her eyes again. Whatever was there is gone now. "Thanks, Lydia. You…you saved my life. That dog could've killed me."

Happy tears run down Lydia's cheeks. "I would've done that any day of the year, Laney. I care about your safety. I'm just glad I got there in time."

We hug again, tears running down both our faces. I open my eyes and see the boys of Grojband. Kin and Kon hug each other, their faces much like the night Core and I sang "Please Come Back" to them. I smile at the memory. But I look over at Corey, who has a hurt expression on his face. My smile vanishes. Then I quickly let get go Lydia, who looks confused. I had just remembered. I didn't want Corey to hug me a few days ago, but this girl who I've known for a short while I'm hugging like lost family. Lone tears make their way down my face, and they have nothing to do with my life saver.

_Sorry, Core_, I think, looking down. At the edge of my vision, Lydia looks between the two of us, a small frown on her face. Looking up, I raise an eyebrow at her. The frown has been replaced by a bright smile. Huh. Maybe I had imagined that.

"Hey…" Lydia starts a small light bulb over her head. "Maybe we could have a Girl's Day Out! You know, to, uh, get your spirits up!" she finishes quickly, covering with a smile.

"How can you have a Girl's Day Out with just one girl?" Kon asks while wiping his eyes. Anger that I didn't even know was in me rises, hot and furious. I'm tired of being a "dude" to the band. It's about time I set things right.

"I'M NOT A DUDE!" I yell at them, my eyes turning red. "I WAS NEVER WAS A GUY, SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!" I glare at every boy in the room. Kin and Kon look scared and confused. Corey looked at me with an unreadable expression. But one thing's for sure: fear was defiantly there. I threw my feelings for him aside and glare at him the hardest. He squirms under my stare.

"Shut u- " a certain pink haired girl called out, but I cut her off.

"BITCH, DON'T EVEN _GET_ ME STARTED," I seethe at Trina, who had appeared on in her bedroom doorway. I stare daggers at her. "YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR TRAP BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YA, UNDERSTOOD?"

Shocked, Trina looks at me, fear in her eyes. It seems like everyone was looking at me that way now-a-days.

I sorta liked it.

I could feel the ground beneath me trembling. "I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE A DUDE AROUND HERE. WOULD IT KILL YOU TO REALIZE I'M A _GIRL_?!" I shriek the last word. My hair soon swirls around me. The world outside darkens to a blood red. Dark storm clouds gather above, lightening flashing. I am soon lifted off my feet. I've seen this all too many times to realize something.

I'm going into Diary Mode.

**MUHAHAHA, cliffhangers, I love you so.**

**Please review, fav., follow, all that good stuff. Thanks for reading! Byyyye!**


	4. Shopping Spree!

**What's up, people? Thanks for following my story so far! I do not own Grojband; I own Lydia. Oh, and sorry for updating late **** Here's Ch. 4!**

**-Corey's POV- **

Say whaaaaaat?

I stare up, shielding my eyes from the bright lava, which was exploding everywhere. The whole house shook as Laney drifted high into the air. I stare in wonder. How can Laney go Diary? All I see now is a dark silhouette, but her eyes are bright red with anger. She thrusts her arms out, fists clutched, and then turns around in a circle. I squint at the things surrounding her. It's the band. I gasp. My head, Kin's, Kon's, and even Trina's surround her. Then she jumps again. She comes back down with the most terrifying face on. I shiver, but then jump; a column of lava just erupted near me. The heat singes my skin. I look up at Lanes, who was now writing furiously in her diary, her eyes glazed red. The clouds outside rumble loudly, lightning shooting everywhere. Soon, everything turns back to normal, and Lanes drops from the air, collapsing on the couch. She looks really tired.

Something hits my head. I reach up to see it, and gasp. It is Lanes' diary. Before I am tempted to look in it, Lydia snatches it from me. In her haste, it opens a bit, and I see my name. I don't see anything else, though. I blush lightly, knowing that my name is in her diary. What's it doing there?

"Geez, Corey," Lydia says, a disapproving look on her face. "You should know that a girl's diary is for her eyes only."

Dazed, Lanes gets up and shakes her head furiously. "Wha-?" she says, looking dizzy.

"You…you…went diary…" Kin says in awe. "DUDE, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Sensing Lanes' anger growing again, Lydia takes her arm. "We're going on a Girl's Day Out so Lanes can calm down," she announced, looking at Lanes. There was something in her eyes that I can't place, and it's weirding me out. "We'll see you all tomorrow so you can apologize to her. Interrupt and you're DEAD." And with that, the two walk out arm in arm.

I stare after them. "Am I the only one who isn't over the fact that lanes went Diary?" I ask, emotions in my stomach twirling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care. I just don't want that freak show in our garage ever again!" Trina yells, visibly shaken by what just happened. Oh yeah. She's still here.

"Want me to bust out the dog again?" I say, gesturing at Kon.

She gives a little shriek and runs into her room, slamming the door.

"That was totally weird, guys," Kin says, picking up a smothered paper. "Why was Laney so ragey?"

"Because, apparently, Laney is a girl," Kon says, looking at Kin with a skeptically face. The two start to laugh loudly.

"As IF Laney was a girl!" Kin says, holding his stomach.

"Guys, if Laney was lying, then why was so mad? Mad enough to go Diary?" I ask them sadly. I should've known that one day she'd break. I should've stopped with the "dudes" and "bros" and "fellas" a long time ago. Now I'll be lucky if she even talks to me again.

The two stop rolling around on the floor, considering this new possibility. "You're right," Kin sighs, "We need to apologize."

"But they're on their "Girl's Day Out"," I say, frowning.

"If we interrupt them, we're so dead," Kon says, looking at Kin.

"We have to wait until tomorrow," Kin says, shrugging.

I sigh. I want to apologize now. I'll only feel worse about it tomorrow. "Fine. Tomorrow," I finally say. I'm already hating myself for what happened. I soon think about what happened, and then drift into my own world.

**-Laney's POV-**

As soon as Lydia pulls me out of the Riffin Garage, my head instantly clears. "Thanks Lydia," I say, taking deep gulps of air.

"No sweat," she responds. "Let's go to Belchi's."

I squeal. Weird. I never squeal. Lydia looks over at me, smiling with an eyebrow raised. "I dunno what came over me," I smile, shrugging a shoulder.

"Just come on, Laney. You're slowing me down."

It's true. Lydia was now half dragging me. I straighten. We both run to the restaurant, and ten minutes later, we sit at a table with a burger, fries, and Frizz Fizz Soda **(Made it up lol)**.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Lydia," I say, chewing on a french fry. "This really helps my brain."

Lydia laughs. "Nothing is better for the brain than good old fashioned junk food." We both laugh, attracting people's stares. But I actually don't care. It feels good to have a friend that is always there for me. It doesn't matter that I've only known her for under a week. She's officially my best friend.

I think it's time.

"Hey Lydia?" I ask slowly, sipping my soda.

"Hmm?" she says through a mouth full of burger.

"I know we've been friends for like…four days, and you've got thrown into my crazy life so quickly…" I start slowly.

"Eh. Getting used to it," Lydia shrugs and smiles.

"…Well I thought that I could tell you something. My deepest secret. I really need to tell someone, you know? I need to get this off my chest and let it go. **(That last line is from a song. Whoever guesses it right in reviews gets a shout out in the next chapter!)**"

Lydia pauses eating. "Well what is it? I promise I won't tell."

"Pinky promise?" I ask, suddenly nervous.

"Pinky promise, cross my heart, over my dead body, all that good stuff," Lydia says, waving a dismissive hand. Her eyes glow. "Laney, I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

I take a huge breathe of air, then say it all at once, Corey style: "I'm in love with my best friend, Corey. I have been for years but he thinks I'm a boy and I want you to help me prove to him I'm not a boy tomorrow at practice." I breathe again. Whew. I glance at Lydia. Something flashes in her eyes. I blink and it is gone.

"You're...in love with him?" she asks, purposely keeping her face nonchalant. I squeeze my eyes shut, nodding slowly.

"Have been for years. But he's so oblivious, he doesn't even notice," I say, casting my eyes downward. I didn't even see Lydia move, but one minute she was sitting across from me, the next she was hugging me tightly.

"Wh- wh- what?" I stammer.

"EEEEK! It's about time you admitted that!" She squeals.

"How do you..?" I start to ask, but I am cut off.

"Laney. It's like watching a bad romantic comedy up in there," she says, smirking. I laugh.

"What do you suggest we do to get him to notice me?" I ask, clutching my stomach and doubling over.

Had Lanes looked up, she would've seen the deep scowl that Lydia was giving her. Instead, Lanes still laughed. When she did in fact look up, Lydia was laughing alongside her.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Lydia's head. I'm seeing more and more of those lately…

"I know!" Lydia exclaims. She leans close to me. "We should go shopping for some new clothes for you to wear!"

"Um…why?" I ask.

"Because, silly, you'll look so pretty in them! Not like you're not pretty _now_," she adds, palms up. "I mean, imagine what Corey's face will look like if he saw you all dressed up!"

I actually consider this. I remember a few months ago when I had to dress up for a Queen Bee. I remember Corey's face when he looked at me, his eyes all shiny, and I wasn't even _that_ dressed up. But if I was dressed in some _actual_ designer clothes…

"Oh my gosh Lydia," I say, standing up. "That's PERFECT!" I dig into my pocket where I had stashed my wallet.

"Ok, I have a hundred dollars to spend," I say, counting the twenty's. I look at Lydia's shocked face and smirk. "What? You think we do all these gigs for free?"

Lydia laughs, and puts a tip on the table. "Well what are we waiting for? Mall, here we come!" Lydia says happily, running out the restaurant, me and her heels. The mall, thankfully, was only a block away from the restaurant. Upon reaching it, we squeal in delight.

"I haven't been to the mall in a long time," I say, looking up at the large building. "Last time I was here, I brought this." I gesture down at myself. Lydia glances over me with a disapproving look.

"We gotta get you some new clothes. Let's goooo!" she hollers, pulling me into the mall.

_*__**EXACTLY THREE HOURS LATER***_

I stand in Lydia's room, examining myself in the mirror. "Hey. I actually look pretty sweet," I say, looking down at myself. I'm wearing a silk purple dress that ends about mid-thigh. The bottom half of the dress has ruffles, making it look a little poofy. The dress has straps that interlace with each other down my back. A stylish jewel incrusted black belt loops around my waist. Two off center jeweled hearts hang from my ears, and a big jeweled heart necklace rests on my chest. My hair is straightened, so it is a little longer, and my yellow hair clip was replaced by a large purple flower. We couldn't find any shoes at the mall, but Lydia claimed to have a pair at home.

"Of course you look sweet. You went shopping with _me_, remember?" Lydia calls from her closet. "Ugh. I swear these shoes were here _somewhere_…YES!" she happily cheers. She produces some sparkling heels. "These should fit."

I stare. "Ok, you may have forced me to shop, but no way you're forcing me into heels," I say, taking a step back.

Five minutes later, I'm learning how to walk in heels.

"No Laney…ugh, girl…you are hopeless…yes! Just like that!" Lydia says, trying to coach me on how to walk. I keep falling. I'd be surprised if I didn't bruise after this. Soon, though, I start to master the art of walking in heels. All those girls on TV make it seem so _easy_.

"Corey won't know what hit him when he sees you tomorrow," Lydia, beaming at me. "They grow up so fast…"

I roll my eyes and smile at her. "Thanks for doing this for me, Lydia. I appreciate it."

"No prob, Laney," Lydia says, smiling widely. "Ok, enough dress up. Sadly, I think it's time for you to go."

"Alright," I sigh. "I'll change then be on my way."

"Kayz," Lydia says, still admiring me, "You can have my shoes for now. I'll take 'em back laterz."

"Ok," I say, walking towards her restroom.

_***CHANGE OF CLOTHES TRANSITION***_

I'm walking home with a large bag that has my dress and accessories in it. I'm also in my regular clothes now. And for some reason, again, I can't stop smiling. I can't _wait_ to see Corey's face when he looks at me. Hopefully, he'll be even more surprised than when I wore that dress for the Queen Bee. Maybe then he'll notice me.

Maybe…

**You'll have to find out what happens…muhahahaha…**

**As usual, thanks for keeping up with this story! I hope more people get to see it. Thanks for everything, watch for Ch. 5, BYYYYE! :D**


	5. Seeing Myself

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows and faves :D SHOUTOUT to CursedPhoenix94 for getting the small lil contest in the last chapter for the song. For all of you who didn't know, the song was Warrior by Demi Lovato. I ain't going to keep you any longer, promise. I am just SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating quickly. Kin and Kon? Disclaimer please!**

**Kin: Grojbandluvr doesn't own Grojband.**

**Kon: She only owns Lydia.**

**Lydia: Arrugh!**

**-Laney's POV-**

It's the next day, and sunlight streams in through my fluffy pink curtains, illuminating the large poster of a rainbow unicorn on the far wall. I stand in my room, in front of my large mirror. I'm in the clothes Lydia and I bought at the mall yesterday. I honestly, for the first time in my life, actually feel _pretty_.

I smooth the purple silk that resides on my skin, trying to straighten the already crisp dress. I turn in a circle in the sparkly heels that Lydia gave me. I breathe heavily. Alright. It's almost time. There are only, like, five minutes until practice. I walk out the house, bidding goodbye to my parents (whose eyebrows, I might add, almost blended with their hairline when they saw me), and then make my way towards the Riffin Garage. As I walk, I notice that I sway my hips a little. I graduate from walking awkwardly to sauntering down the sidewalk. I plant a sexy smile on my face as the garage comes into view. Soon, I reach it…right on time, according to the small watch I wear.

I open the garage door. I see the regular scene I see every day: Kin and Kon are sitting on the couch, talking to each other in a language only they can understand. Corey is nowhere to be seen…yet. And then I see me.

I see _myself_.

Tuning _my_ bass guitar.

The fake Lanes looks at me with a puzzling expression. My mouth hangs open, staring at her.

"Who are you?" I ask, my eyes popping out of my skull.

"More like who are _you_?" the fake me says, setting down my bass guitar. She even sounds like me! Who does this chick think she is?

Kin and Kin look at me, their mouths hanging open. The twins must have recognized my voice. Then Corey chooses that exact moment to come down the stairs, put stopped short when he looked at me. I will never forget the look on his face. He looked like he was in love. He looked like I was the most beautiful thing he laid eyes on. But he also looked at me without recognition. He doesn't seem to know me.

But then, he turned away, looking at the fake me. "Hey Lanes," he says, walking towards the fake me. I growl at the two. "Who's your friend?"

"I don't know her, Core," she says, staring at me.

I'm so shocked by this that I can't speak. When I do find my voice, however, it takes a while to actually form words. "Corey! I'm Laney! That one is a _fake_!" I say, pointing an accusing finger at her. Corey raises his eyebrows.

"If you're Laney, then why are you dressed like that?" Kin calls from the couch, now attentively listening to our conversation. "We all know that the real Laney would never, EVER wear a dress…unless it was completely necessary."

"I don't see a reason why Laney would be wearing a dress _now_," Kon says, shaking his head.

I gasp. All the pieces are clear to me now. I turn to the fake Laney, who was now in Corey's embrace. I let a tear slide down my cheek. "Lydia..?" I whisper. She looks up at me, then, smiling evilly, lowers her head back onto Corey's shoulder. It all makes sense now.

"No…nonono! It was all a trick! Lydia…she tricked me!" I moan, sinking to my knees.

"I don't know what she's talking about. Corey, could you make her leave? I don't know who she is, and I think she might be scaring me," Lydia rattles, pulling Corey even closer. Lydia smirks at me before leaning even further into the embrace.

My heart breaks. Corey is hugging another girl. It's supposed to be me he's hugging. Me.

A few more tears leak down my face, ruining my make-up. Black stained tears puddle around my heels.

"Corey! You've got to believe me. That's Lydia dressed up as me!" I sob, furiously wiping my tears away. Corey pulls back from Lydia and glares at me. I shrivel under his gaze.

"Get out of here you freak," he seethes at me, "Can't you see you're not welcome?"

My mouth forms an o, and tears come down my face faster than I thought possible. "Core- "

"Only Lanes calls me that," Corey cuts me off. He glares at me. "LEAVE. DON'T EVER COME BACK."

I run out of the garage, crying. Can't Corey realize that he just kicked out his bass player? My heart breaks in half. A large, gaping hole is left where it had been. I had been played so frightfully wrong, it makes me sick just thinking about it. How had I fallen for such a brilliant trick? I ran home, tripping and falling on my heels. I make little progress this way. A few seconds later, I take off the heels and run. I've got to make this right. No matter what, I need to prove to Corey that that Lanes is a fake. Pain, sharp and abundant, races through every step I take. The tears in my eyes blur my vision. Every time I wipe them away, more take their place. I am barely able to make it home in one piece.

I throw open the front door, gasping for breath through my sobs. Thankfully, my parents are not anywhere to be seen. I race up to my room and slam the door. I rip off the dress, shredding fifty dollars before my eyes. I take off the earrings and throw them to the floor with such force that some jewels fall out. The necklace follows suit. I cry in agony from the pain inside, unable to contain it much longer. I curl up on the floor and cry, half naked, amidst the ruined dress around me. I am in no state to return to the garage in my regular clothes. I decide to wait until tomorrow. If I am okay tomarrow. If I am _ever_ okay again. I can't believe that Lydia would play me like this! I thought we were friends. I can't believe Corey can't tell the difference between me and that...that…

Another current of tears comes, and I soon cry myself to sleep.

**-Lydia's POV-**

Ultra mega yes! It worked! I can't believe that idiot thought I was Laney! Corey is stupider than he looks.

"I don't know what she's talking about. Corey, could you make her leave? I don't know who she is, and I think she might be scaring me," I say, pulling Corey even closer. I catch a glimpse of Laney's devastated face and smirk before leaning into Corey's hug.

"Corey! You've got to believe me. That's Lydia dressed up as me!" Lanes says, her tears ruining her mascara. If I didn't like Corey so much, I would've felt sorry for her.

That's too bad I view her as competition.

"Get out of here you freak," Corey seethes at her; "Can't you see you're not welcome?" I almost smiled. My heart skipped a beat when he said that.

"Core- " Lanes starts, her blackened tears now around her feet. Great. Now someone has to clean up after her.

"Only Lanes calls me that," Corey cuts her off. He glares at Lanes. "LEAVE. DON'T EVER COME BACK."

She runs out the garage, shaking horribly, and her sobs are audible blocks away.

"Thanks, Core," I say in Lanes' voice, mimicking her perfectly. I try to step into his embrace, but his eyes are distant.

"Lanes, are you sure you didn't know that girl? She is crazy, beautiful, strange, but somewhat familiar," he says in a soft voice. I scowl at him. Even though I raised the thought that Lanes was a threat, he still looked intrigued by her.

"Corey. She was scaring me," I say, tugging on his arm. His eyes widen. I hide my triumphant smile.

"She was _what_?" he says, growling.

"That girl walked in here and started…umm… calling me names," I cover up, nodding my red hair violently up and down. "Yeah…and she said I was…umm…a fake."

Kon spoke up. "Yeah, what was with that girl? It's like she knew everything about us, the way she was talking."

"Yeah," Kin added, "And why would she say you're a fake? Fake what?"

"I dunno what that crazy girl was talking about, guys," I say, looking at each of them. I put on my best acting voice. "After all, it's like every week some crazy person comes in."

The others murmur in agreement. I force a sweet smile to come on my face. I look at Corey and bat my eyes at him. He notices, blushes a little, then winks at me. Now, it was my turn to blush lightly. How come I haven't seen this before? Corey is obviously smitten with Laney. I mean…smitten with _me_. This was all according to plan. Soon, tomorrow I would have want I wanted, and the girl would be eliminated. Finally, ages of careful planning would come to a good end.

**You know what? I'm nice, so everyone who guessed the song right first will get a shoutout: thecraziestninja! kami! WolfGirl! pinkgirl665! Thanks for reading, all of you! Thanks for keeping up with this slow story. Bye! Ch. 6 coming up next!**


	6. Am I Seeing Doubles?

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating as fast as I said I would. Something came up and I couldn't reach the cpu for a couple of days. But anyway, thanks for the few of you who love this story enough to keep reading. **** Discalmier, Corey?**

**Corey: Grojbandluvr DOESN'T own Grojband. She only owns Lydia.**

**Thanks! Enjoy ch. 6!**

**-Laney's POV-**

"Do you want to talk about it?" I hear my mom say through the door. Just by the tone of her voice, I know she's worried about me. Well, I'm worried about me too. I've been holed up in my room for God knows how long. It's not like I have nothing to live for anymore. My heart doesn't beat as lively as it used to. I can't think straight. All because Corey thinks that Lydia is me.

And that's what suddenly makes me wide awake.

I raise my head to glance at my pink alarm clock. It reads 11:57 AM. I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I sigh. I don't think I'm able to eat breakfast at _all_ after what had happened yesterday. I wipe my tear stricken face and sniffle.

"No thanks, Mom," I say softly.

"Well, honey, at least eat breakfast. You should get some food in your system."

I can't help but smile at the door. Mom is always bugging me about not eating enough, seeing how small I am for a thirteen year old. "Okay," I respond, forcing myself to get up. I wait until I hear her footsteps fade away until I start to get dressed. I was still lying on the floor, ribbons of my purple silk dress surrounding me. Thankfully, a large heap of the silk rested my head and back, so I feel like I have rested on my bed.

I walk over to my closet, where rows after rows of my usual outfits are hanged. I stare. Did I really need this many? I grab one and lay it on my bed. I quickly walk into my private bathroom for a quick shower. _Today, I'm going back to the garage_, I think as I now wash my hair; _I'm going back as Laney Penn_. I wash my hair out, and then dry it with a towel.

I flat iron my hair then apply my makeup faster than I ever had before. I'm on a mission today. To prove who I really am. I go into my room and throw on my clothes. I put on my boots, and then secure my long bangs with my yellow hair clip. I then stand in front of my mirror, looking over myself. _This_ is how I look. I'm already pretty. I don't need any fifty dollar dress to prove my beauty. Whoa. Where in the world did _that_ come from? I shrug, then realizing no one could see it, I walk out my room with determination in my steps.

As I reach the kitchen, I suddenly find myself in a hug. "Oh my Laneybear!" a voice says, emotion in each word. I can't help but hug back.

"Hi Dad," I say as I awkwardly pull back.

"You look wonderfully sweetie," he says, his eyes watering.

"Thanks," I say, smiling at him. It's way too big to be real. My dad, obviously, doesn't catch the gist.

"What made you so sad-" my dad starts, but for the first time ever, I cut him off.

"Dad, I really need to get to practice early. Something I have to do," I say, interrupting. I don't dare meet his eyes. When I do, they're softened in understanding.

"Of course, dear…" he trails off. I blink quickly, willing my tears to stop leaking though my eyes. I grab a Pop Tart **(Don't own)** and walk out the door in one swift motion.

I run towards the Riffin garage while I eat the tart. Soon, I finish it, wiping the off crumbs from my hands. The world passes me in a blur, and before I know it, I'm standing in front of the Riffin garage. I take a large breath and walk in. No one is here. Hmm. I walk inside. "Hello?" I call out. Nothing. That's weird.

I walk up the stairs and hear Trina telling Mina to read her a naptime story. I roll my eyes. Mina deserves a better friend. I walk past their room and I hear…moans? Already disgusted, I walk towards Corey's room. The door was already open. I peer inside to see the worst thing in my life. A girl's back is facing me. She has fiery red hair, exactly like me. Her face is way too close to Corey's, and they both are smiling with their eyes closed. That's when it hit me.

Corey is kissing someone.

Me. The _fake_ me. The me that is Lydia.

Corey kissing Lydia.

And _enjoying_ it.

I open my mouth but no sound comes out. If my heart hasn't been broken already, it is now. I clutch my heart in emotional pain. Tears, hot and salty, side down my face until I can't see two feet in front of me. I'm too shocked and to say anything until Corey's eyes open a bit and see me. Then they widen in shock.

"Core…how could you?" I whimper softly. He looks at me, then he looks at the girl in front of him, and confusion registers on his face. I can't blame him. He has been played just as I have been. I furiously wipe the tears from my face. I came here to do what I had to do. I rip the fake Lanes from Corey just as they were about to deepen the kiss.

"Lydia, stop," I say, my voice cracking. Tears would not stop trailing down my face. This has gone far enough. I put emotion in every word I say. "How could you do this to me? After all we went through? You just-" I stop, unable to form words any longer. I sink to the floor and sob.

"Who are you?" I hear her say, anger in her voice. "You just ruined my first kiss!" I hear the tears in her voice. I look up at her. Since she was facing me, and Corey couldn't see her, she smirked at me and smiled.

I scream out of fury. "STOP! JUST STOP LYDIA! YOU RUINED TOO MUCH ALREADY!" I sob and hold my stomach. Who knew this could hurt physically, too? I look up after wiping some of my tears away. Corey, now standing, is looking at the both of us in shock. He blinks furiously, then looks at me and Lydia back and forth. Corey must think he's seeing doubles. He doesn't know how wrong he is.

"Core," Lydia says, pleading, "Take this imposter away from us. She's trying to ruin the band. She's trying to ruin _us_." She adds, with an emphasis on _us_.

"Corey, you've got to believe me," I say through my tears. I look up and fix him with the most helpless gaze I could muster. "That girl isn't me."

**-Corey's POV- **

Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke? My heart is telling me one thing, and my brain is telling me another. I'm not used to this. How can there be two Laney's? I glance at one, then the other, trying to distinguish one as the real deal. It's impossible. They are identical. One minute I'm kissing Lanes, my heart is beating crazily in my chest, when suddenly another Lanes comes up and ruins it, claiming she is the real Lanes and the one I was kissing is a fake.

"OKAY! HOOOOLD UP!" I yell over their bickering. They both look at me, hope in both of their eyes. "Both of you stay here. I'm going to go and make a call."

I leave and go to the garage. How could my world suddenly turn upside down like this? I shake my head at the craziness of the situation and call Kin and Kon. They had come early, like Laney, but I told them to go home. Understanding, they winked at me and went home. I blush, recalling the awkward moment. A few seconds later, Kin picks up.

"So how'd it go with your girl?" he asks. I hear Kon laughing in the background. I blush furiously and ignore their question.

"Guys, I need you at the garage. Something weird is happening. Either I'm seeing doubles, or there are TWO Laney's."

There is silence on the other end. "We'll be right there, bro," Kin responds, and then they hang up. I sigh, put the phone down, and then massage my temples with my hands. What if the Lanes I kissed is the fake? That would be horrible! But…what if the Lanes that had come in my room is the fake? Then my first kiss with the girl I loved would've been ruined. Either way, it'll end badly. "What have I done?" I moan to myself. I hear screaming upstairs. A large crash echoes through the garage. Panicked, I race up the stairs, wondering what possibly could've happened in the two minutes I was gone.

**-Lydia's POV-**

I can't believe I finally got to kiss him! Yes! All I have to do now is secure my place as the fake Lanes and I'm in! But this girl is proving more trouble than she's worth.

As soon as Corey leaves his room, I frown at her. "What are you doing?" I ask, venom in my voice.

"More like what are you doing?" she asks, standing up on wobbly legs. She sniffles as she cries. If she keeps this up, she's going to become a human waterfall. "Why are you trying to be me? What have I done to you?"

"Easy," I say, flipping some of my Laney styled hair over my shoulder, "You're, like, totally wooing my dream guy."

Lanes standing up, fists clenched at her sides. "You don't even KNOW him! It's been a WEEK."

I cross my arms over my chest and glare at her. "Your point? One week ago, I was introduced to the band, and it was like love at first sight with Corey," I say dreamily. Laney growls. I ignore her and push on. "Being an excellent actress, I gave off the vibe that I didn't care. I'm a master at reading people, and it was obvious that Corey loved you. More than a friend." At this, Laney's mouth dropped, and her tears stopped.

"Wh-what?" she whispers. Rolling my eyes, I continue:

"Um, duh. You practically drool over him. It was obvious that you would do anything for his attention, so I decided to use this to my advantage. I became your "friend"-" at this, Laney's eyes watered again- "and "helped" you become prettier."

Laney sags against the wall. "Of course," she says, realization hitting her. Finally. "No wonder you asked me why everyone treated me like a boy when I met you. No one could figure it out unless they rolled with us for a long time."

"Exactly, my dear," I say, smirking at her. "Once I knew that they treated you like a boy, all I had to do was get you in some girlie clothes, and they wouldn't recognize you at all. Then, I would come in and take over." I say, gesturing down at myself. Laney growls. Again. Seriously, was that girl raised by wolves?

"You will NOT get away with this," she says before pouncing on me. I scream as I'm knocked to the floor, hammered with punches and kicks. I push her off of me and stand, wiping blood from where she punched my mouth.

"For a boy, you punch like a girl," I sneer. She comes at me again, gaining a lot of momentum, but I sidestep her and elbow her in the back as she passes where I was a second ago. She falls to the floor with a grunt. Lanes then turns around and kicks my shin. I fall to the floor, clutching my right knee. I turn around so that I face her legs. Using my sharp, cat-like nails, I scratch deep enough that she bleeds instantly. Laney screams and kicks me with the opposite foot in the stomach. I'm thrown to the wall, clutching my stomach in pain. But that didn't stop me. I stand up, limping on one foot and holding my stomach, and jump on her, kicking and punching and pulling her hair. We soon start to roll around the room ruining furniture and landing blows to one another. Things crash and break around us as I land multiple blows to her stomach. In return, she kicks my cheek. I didn't even notice when the boys of Grojband came in, their mouths in an o as they look at us.

_This is going to be a LONG afternoon,_ I think as I land a hard punch to Laney's shoulder.

**How'd you like it? Totally worth the wait, right? Lol, cliffhangers, is there any cliff you can't hang?**

**Well, thanks for reading. Thank you ALL! Thanks for the reviews, follows, faves., etc. Look out for ch. 7!**


	7. The REAL Lanes

**I am SO sorry for not updating! I just couldn't get on the computer. **** But now, I won't waste your time. Laney, the disclaimer please?**

**Laney: Grojbandluvr DOES NOT own Grojband. She only owns Lydia.**

**Lydia: Ugggh I swear…**

**Let's get on with chapter 7!**

**-Laney's POV-**

I suck in a shaky breath as Lydia lands a hard punch to my shoulder. But I don't cry. I refuse to cry for a… a…

"STOP!" Corey yells. The edge in his voice makes me release Lydia from the headlock I had her in seconds before. I also let go of her hair. Pushing her away from me, I stand up, limping towards Corey with a bloody leg.

"Core," I whisper. He looks at me with disgust in his eyes. Tears form, and I immediately back away, wiping tears and blood from my face.

"Both of you, quit it!" Corey yells again, even though we had quit fighting. "We're going to do a little questioning. Whoever gets it right is the REAL Lanes."

I look at Lydia with a smirk on my face. No way she could get out of this one. She is looking straight ahead, her face emotionless.

"And whoever gets them wrong," Corey continues, narrowing his eyes at the both of us, "Will have to face the wrath of Grojband."

Kin and Kon appear behind him, gawking at the bloody mess that is Corey's room. Huh. I wouldn't have noticed them if it wasn't for their jaws being on the floor. "Alright," Corey says. "First question. Which animal is Lanes' favorite?"

I open my mouth to answer when I am cut off my Lydia. "I don't have a favorite. I love all animals."

"Correct!" Corey says, glaring at me. I seem to shrink under his gaze. I steal a glance at Lydia. She is not looking at me. Her eyes are staring straight into Corey's.

This cannot end well.

"Ok, second question. Does Lanes have siblings, or no?"

"I'm an only child," I say, rolling my eyes. These questions are too easy. Corey needs to try for something harder.

"When I and Lanes had to fall in love, what did I ask for when we were sharing a milkshake?" Corey asks, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

I grin. "You wanted a banana," I say, blushing slightly.

"Right," he says, his eyes cutting into Lydia's. I glance over at her. Her eyes are darting back and forth and she seems to be nervous. Finally. The fake will be revealed.

"Who did your make-up for the Queen Bee?" Kin pips up.

"You and Kon," I respond, rolling my eyes. "I hope that never happens again." Well, maybe. The way Corey looked at me…

No. It was that exact face that got me into this mess.

Well…

"Ok, last question. And only the REAL Lanes would know this one, because I only told _her_ this," Corey says, looking at Lydia with a face that almost makes me smile.

Almost.

"What did I say to Laney before I sang "No I Won't Play"?" he asks.

I stand and face him, my leg suddenly not hurting anymore. "You shushed me and said, 'You had me at Corey, you're the greatest.'"

"Right! I missed you Lanes," Core says, coming forward and capturing me in a big hug. His eyes water, and a single tear leaks down his cheek. I lean into him, sobbing. All of this mess was _finally_ over.

"I missed you too, Core. More than you can _ever_ imagine," I say, my words muffled by his shirt. Of course, Corey would NEVER know how much I missed him. He literally just glued the broken pieces of my heart together. But…even Corey wouldn't fill that gaping hole Lydia left.

When we parted, both Kin and Kon were gone, the fake Lanes was nowhere to be found, and Corey was blushing furiously. I blush too, realizing the awkwardness of the situation. He was hugging the real Lanes, but obviously wanting more because he was kissing the fake Lanes. I look away. I would really, REALLY want to kiss him, but more important matters are at hand.

"I'm just gunna go…clean up now," I say awkwardly, gesturing down at my bloody body.

Corey blushed even further. "Right, right, yeah. Of course! Um."

I turn away from him and limp towards the door. "Lanes?"

I turn and face Corey. His face takes on a sad expression. "Yeah, Core?"

"I'm sorry for not knowing it was you earlier on. I mean…I should've _known_. I'm your best friend," Corey says, averting his eyes. Will I ever see his beautiful eyes again? I doubt it, the way this is going.

I wave a dismissive hand. "It's fine. We both were pretty wrong about Lydia. Speaking of Lydia…"

She wasn't there. She disappeared.

…What the?

"Forget her. At least she's gone. Now I can do _this_," Corey says. He inches towards me slowly. He pounces.

"Core! Hahaha!" I laugh as he tickles my sides. A large rustling sounds outside. "Wha-what was th-that?" I say as I gasp for breath. Corey stops tickling me.

"Probably just the wind," he says, looking outside with curiosity.

"OK…" I say, dragging out the word. "Well, I'm going to shower and change. See ya."

"See you Lanes," Corey responds before I walk out of his room.

_**-EXACTLY 2 HOURS LATER-**_

I'm walking home with Corey at my side. The setting sun is warm on my face, and the light brings out Corey's deep blue eyes. I try not to stare. After a few tense seconds, I force myself to look away, and I relay our last conversation. When I asked him why he was walking me home, he said that he doesn't want me to get jumped by another dog, so he was going to protect me. I smile at the thought. I think it's sweet he's doing this, but he doesn't have to. Not that I'm complaining, of course. I feel Corey's gaze on me, and I resist the urge to look at him. I'm scared to meet his gaze; afraid of what I would see. I work up the courage. I mean, what's the worse I could see? Hate? Not likely.

I look up at him. His eyes are lit up with affection.

I didn't even notice we both stopped walking. We now face each other on the sidewalk.

"Thanks Core," I whisper. If I talked at my regular volume, I have no doubt my voice would crack from all the emotional tension between us.

"For what? If I chose wrong-" Corey starts.

"That's the thing, Corey. You didn't. And thanks for that," I say quietly. He searches my face. I take a big risk and lean forward and kiss his cheek. His hands fly to my waist and pulls me forward so my face is mere breathes from his.

Well, this escalated quickly.

"Core," I whisper before his lips cut me off. I don't think.

I don't move.

I don't even know if I'm _breathing_.

The whole world seems to still around us. I can't see anything beyond Corey. His lips are warm and soft against mine. I clutch his shirt, groaning. I kiss him harder, tilting my head to the side for better access. A low growl comes from Corey's throat and he puts his tongue in my mouth without warning. I lick his delicious tongue, hoping I don't drool too much. Corey then steps away, his beautiful eyes sparkling. I look at him, blushing furiously, with an eyebrow raised. He tiled his head to the left. I look in the direction to see my house. I blush further. At least my parents aren't home. That would've been a disaster. We look at each other. I start to lean in for a goodbye kiss why Corey says, "Goodbye." I awkwardly respond with a "Later, Core." I watch as he winks at me before turning to leave.

I watch him until the glare of the sun forces me to look away.

**-Lydia's POV-**

I almost slip from the branch I crouch on when I heard Lanes' laughter in Corey's room. The tree is close to Corey's room, which is facing the backyard. When the two were hugging, I fled.

Idiots.

Taming my instant jealousy, I try to bend down to see what was happening, but the branch swings violently and leaves rustle loudly. The laughter inside the room dies. Panicked, I retreat into the thick leaves of the tree. I watch from my perch as Corey looks out the window. I try to slow my quickening breathing. Hopefully the leaves can conceal my red streaked body. For a little girl, Laney can pack a punch. When Corey finally leaves, I rub my sore neck, where Laney had me in a headlock. I curse her under my breath. This plan might've failed, but I have a backup one.

When Corey leaves, I back up so my back rests on the truck on the tree. I swig my scratched legs off the truck so they dangle. I look at the ground- it's a good ten feet away. No biggie. I've jumped higher.Taking a deep breath, I count to three and jump off the branch. I land soundlessly on the ground.

I straighten from my crouch and look around. It's almost sunset. I walk around to the front side of the house. No one is here. I turn away and start to walk on the side walk, trying to find Plan B. I start to run, hoping he'd be here somewhere. Sometimes he sits on the swing in the nearby park, seeming to look deep in thought. I turn a corner and see the park I last saw him in. I scan it, locating the swings instantly. Hmmm. He's not there-

Oh. There he is.

He's sitting on a bench that makes only his back visible. Good. At least he can't shoo me off from a distance. I try to walk casually, like Lanes, but fail. My nerves are tingling at my next plan. Hopefully this one will actually _work_.

I approach the bench and stare at him for a moment. According to my research, Grojband and the Newmans hate each other. Like, HATE hate. So…do I really want to do this? To get my man? _My man_, I think, dreaming of Corey.

Heck yeah.

"Hey Larry," I say seductively, "Why are you here?"

Larry looks at me with large eyes. "A Groj-bad. What do you want from me?" he asks, starting to scoot away.

_Your heart_, I think as I sit next to him, eyes wide in innocence, _Only your heart._

**If you made it here than that means that you're actually reading this. I thought no one was going to read my story anymore because I don't update. Eh. Thanks for making it here, you few loyal amazing people. Thanks for EVERYTHING so far. I promise you, PINKIE PROMISE, ch. 8 is coming within 3 days. PROMISE.**


	8. The Kiss

**Told you that's I'd upload within three days. :P**

**Kin and Kon, disclaimer please?**

**Kin: Grojbandluvr dosen't own Grojband.**

**Kon: Yeah, she only owns Lydia.**

**Thanks! Here's ch. 8!**

**-Lydia's POV-**

"Why are you here, Laney?" Larry asks, starting to teeter on the edge of the bench.

"Because I'm…I'm…" I start, quickly thinking, "I'm sad." I made my countenance sadden. "Everyone thinks I'm a dude when I'm not."

Larry looks at me, his green eyes a swirl of emotion. "I hear ya loud and clear. The other Newmans think I'm a girl when I'm obviously not," Larry admits, looking straight ahead, avoiding my eyes. I tilt my head to the left, studying the side of his face. He actually looks cute. Maybe after this plan, I'd try to get him.

Maybe.

He looks back at me with new eyes. Something close to respect swirls in those deep green eyes. "Have you tried to tell them your true gender?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, yeah. And…no," Larry says, looking somewhere in the distance. "I'm just too wrapped up in Carrie's plans for the band to actually say something."

I nod in understanding. "That's exactly what it's like with my and Core. I wish-" I start, but I stop. Larry raises those amazing green eyes of his and looks at me.

"Yeah?"

I lower my head so my chin rests on my very flat chest. My hair creates a curtain that shields me from those intense eyes.

"Well, I just really want Corey to notice me. To know who I _really_ am," I say. "But…you listen. Much better than Corey has ever listened to me." I raise my eyes towards him. "You…you just really listen."

He nods slightly. "You know, you're not that bad for a Groj-ba- I mean- Grojbandian," he finishes lamely.

"Thanks," I say, scooting closer to him. Our legs now touch. I hold my breath, hoping he won't scoot away.

He doesn't. For the first time in this conversation, he looks directly into my eyes. "No…problem," he says as his eyes meet mine. I hear him suck in a large breath as he looks into my eyes. He then blushes slightly.

I blink.

He blinks.

The air between our faces closes without further ado. Somewhere behind me, I hear a cry of dismay. I pretend not to hear it, and, apparently, neither does Larry. His soft, hesitant lips meet mine. He tasted sweet. I grin against his lips, and he responds with one of his own. All too soon, he leans back, aghast.

"What did I just do?" Larry asked, more to himself than to me.

I stand and lean over him so our foreheads touch. My hair shields us from any prying eyes. "What you know you always wanted to do," I say quietly. I quickly stand up, not bothering to hide my sudden nervousness. I need to get out of here before I mess up the plan.

"I've…got to go," I say, turning away from him.

He stands and looks at me with new eyes. Again. And these are now filled with compassion.

Boys these days are SO trusting.

"Why are you so kind to me?" he asks softly.

"Because…" I start, groping for an answer. "Because…I just wanted to see you. And…uh…meet you. You just…er…seemed so lonely on the…uhh…bench?" I say awkwardly, looking at the bench and back at him with an alarming speed.

"OK then," Larry responds, dragging out the OK. "I'll see you around-

I hold my breath.

–Lanes."

I let it out.

"See ya," I say before this conversation could get any more awkward.

He turns and leaves, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. I stare after him for a little bit and then walk in the other direction.

After a few minutes, I look to the bushes, where the noise had sounded during the kiss. A certain blue haired guy walked away, his sobs audible from here I stand.

Plan B is working perfectly.

**-Corey's POV-**

All my life, I had never experienced a pain as excruciating at the time my heart broke in half when Lanes kissed Larry.

After all we've been through!

I was walking home when I heard voices in the park me and Lanes first met. I went over to see Lanes and Larry (Out of all people!) talking. Instant jealously pooled in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to interrupt, but something told me not to. I hid in nearby bushes as they talked. A few seconds later, they kissed.

They _kissed_.

Like…_kissed_ kissed.

I couldn't help but let some of my pain out through a little squeak.

Yell.

Yelp.

Whatever it was.

My eyes pooled with tears and they continued the…the… k word. My mouth has been on those lips no less than 10 minutes ago. How could she? After they kissed, they talked some more before departing. I couldn't stand it anymore. How do people deal like this, their heart breaking for the one they loved? How can people live with that kind of pain? It's utterly unbearable! I run away in tears, unable to stop them. Sobs rake through my body as I blindly search for my house nearby. I stumble into a tree, causing my right shoulder to scream in pain. I barely feel it. Compared to my broken heart, it is nothing.

I wipe away my tears, but new ones replace the old ones faster than I can wipe away. I'm dying. I can feel it. I trip over a rock that I swear wasn't there a second ago. Stumbling to the ground, I hurt my knee. I can't see it, but I can feel the blood trickling down my shin.

But again, it is nothing compared to my heat.

Which has now been taken, ran over, crapped on, squished, and given back to me on a platter.

And I took it willingly.

I wipe my tears furiously on the ground, trying to reclaim some of my vision. After what seems like an eternity, I do. I get up quickly and run home, hoping that no one saw my breakdown. I stumble about on the ground for a little bit then run forward. After five feet, I slam into something hard. Rubbing my head, I look up. The garage. I pull up the door, and Kin and Kon stare at me. I ignore their stares. I try to just go up the stairs to my room, but the twins stop me.

"What's wrong dude?" Kin questions.

I look away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Spit it out. We're listening," Kon says.

Just by their faces, I know that if I didn't cave, we'd be here all night. I sigh and relay the story from where I kissed Lanes to when I saw Lanes kissing Larry. Their faces went from happiness to horror. I end with a sigh, looking away.

"How…how could she?" Kin asks, mouth agage.

"That's exactly what I asked myself," I say, tears working their way through my eyes. Again.

"Well, we need to do something, and fast," Kon says. "Maybe ask Lanes why?"

I rub my chin, tilting it up so the twins won't see the threatening tears. "Yeah, maybe." My voice cracked. The twins look at me.

Uh-oh.

"Don't worry, Corey. We'll talk to Lanes," Kon says to me. I barely hear him.

"No need, bros. I just…just need to be alone right now." I say as I retreat to the stairs in the corner of my garage.

"We understand, dude," Kin pipes up just as I'm about to step through the door.

All I manage is a tight nod before slipping through the doorway.

**-Laney's POV-**

Today was _the_ best day of my life. EVER. After watching hinm leave, I ran inside, not bothering to greet my parents, and ran into my room. I jumped onto my bed, which was clad with large stuffed animals. Hugging one that I named Mr. Ruffles, I squeeze him until I'm sure he can't breathe.

"Oh Mr. Ruffles," I sigh happily. "Guess what happened today?"

I squeeze him and go on without waiting for an answer. "Corey actually kissed me today!"

I'm pretty sure he snorts. "I'm not kidding! I just cannot believe it!" I set him aside. "I have a feeling that everything is going to turn out fi-"

_Please come back, Please Come back-_ my phone chimes. Huffing, I pick it up and am greeted by a yell.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO COREY?" a very angry Kin yells at me.

"Yeah Kin," I ask, confused. "What _did_ I do? I don't know…"

**Geez, if only Lanes knew…**

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but HEY. A promise is a promise. Ok, thanks for reading! Reveiws would be nice (#Motivation)! Bye my lovies!**

**Ch. 9 will be here…uh…soon! *Does a slow and creepy smile***


	9. What Did I Do?

**Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews. That's what keeps me motivated to keep updating this awesome sauce story. Corey, disclaimer, please?**

**Corey: *crying***

**Me:…Corey?**

**Lydia: Man, EFF this. Grojbandluvr does not own Grojband.**

**Me: Yeah, but I own YOU. You're my bit-**

**Lydia: I'm your WHAT?!**

**-Laney's POV-**

"You in the world are you talking about, Kin?" I ask.

"What I _mean_ is-" he starts, but he is cut off by a voice I can barely recognize. But I know it is Corey. He sounds like he is crying. What _happened_?

"Kin, what's with Corey? Why is he crying?" I ask, my voice filled with concern.

Kin growls and says something barely intelligible to someone in the background. I hear nothing in response, but Kin seems to have. He grunts an approval before speaking to me again. "Core wants everyone at the garage." Then he hangs up. I don't think twice as I change into fresh clothes quicker than I ever thought possible. I don't even know if I _can_ think. What could have happened? Is Corey upset over our kiss? Did Corey tell Kin and Kon? Is that why they are upset?

I freeze as I put on my boots. When me and Core had to "fall in love" for a gig, Kin and Kon weren't all too happy when we walked in the garage holding hands. I can only imagine their faces if Corey told them we had kissed. Suddenly afraid, I speed up the process of putting on my boots. I quickly go into my restroom and wash my face. I apply my makeup carefully but quickly. I try to throw my mascara into my makeup bag but I miss. Great. Karma hates me, too. Groaning, I leave it there and run out my room. My parents are nowhere to be found, and it's about 7:45ish. I run out the door and dash down the sidewalk as fast as my boots will carry me. Since I was used to walking around in them, I get there quickly.

I reach the Riffin Garage in about five minutes. I throw open the garage and gasp at what I see. This is starting to get old. Someone should make a TV show out of this drama you call my life.

Corey is there, but he's not there. His eyes are red and puffy, and his face is stained with dried tears. He has a faraway look in his eyes. When he looks at me, his eyes look dead.

It scares me.

"Corey!" I run to him, but someone trips me. I fall to the ground, hitting shoulder first. Tears form in my eyes, but I quickly blink them away. I stand up, awkwardly, rubbing my injured shoulder. Which now throbs and hurts like crazy. "Owwww!" I groan. I spin around angrily to come face to face with an even angrier Kon. And it's not face to face. It's more like face to fat. He's towering over me, looking like a storm cloud about to zap a lightning bolt at my face.

I step back slowly. "What's going on here?" I ask, looking at Kon with wide eyes. I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ash right about now.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO COREY?" he bellows. I cover my ears and grimace at the volume of his voice. I'm pretty sure people can hear him all the way in China. Maybe his cousin could respond to him. Kon slowly walks towards me while I slowly step back. He looks like a cat about to pounce on his prey.

I'm pretty sure I look like a tasty mouse in his eyes.

"Kon, please," Corey croaks. "Just stop." Kon stops approaching me and looks at Corey.

"Corey, but-" he starts.

"It's fine, Kon," he responds weakly.

Corey stands and blinks rapidly. He turns away from us to wipe his face with his sleeve. In a few seconds, he has reverted back to the Corey I know. He looks back at us with a smile faker than Lydia. The only thing off is his eyes. They are filled with a sadness that takes me WAY off guard. What in this _universe_ could possibly make Core sad?

Corey walks onto the stage and sits so his legs dangle off the edge. "I finally got us a gig," he says.

Kin and Kon's anger subsides and they race up to him, yapping louder than dogs over a steak.

"Ooooh what is it?" Kin asks, his eyes wide.

"Peaceville's 10th Annual Talents Show is at 9 tonight," Corey responds with fake enthusiasm. His fake smile, impossibly, gets even wider. If Core keeps this up, he'll make Barbie look real.

"9_PM_? As in _tonight_?" Kin exclaims. "That's in, like, 2 hours!"

"Just trust Core, dear brother," Kon says. "So, Core. How are we going to get lyrics this time?"

"I'll figure that out when the time comes," Corey responds with confidence I'm certain he doesn't have.

Yup. I'm totally going to experiment with my Barbie dolls at home. Mr. Ruffles shall be my audience.

"That's awesome, Core," I say, smiling at him.

He doesn't smile back.

My smile slips off my face faster than water through air.

Kin and Kon glare at me.

Annnnnd…we're back to square one.

"Can we please talk to her now?" Kin asks, glaring at me.

I'm going to die young if they keep looking at me this way.

"Nah, I'll talk to her. Could you and Kon give me a second?" Corey says, some of the sadness slipping into his voice.

"Sure, bud," Kin says, walking towards the garage door. Kon follows him. Then they both stop, staring at something beyond the garage. I follow his gaze outside the garage to see Lydia, still dressed as me, sitting in the bushes. Her back is to us, so she doesn't know that we see her.

Kin and Kon look at me, and then back at Lydia. I groan and facepalm myself. Here we go again.

"Um, Core…" Kon starts. Corey looks up and his eyes dart around until his gaze locks on Lydia. His face hardens. He looks from me, then to Lydia, then back again. "Kin? Kon?" Corey asks quietly.

The twins both turn and look at Corey, confusion definite in both of their eyes. "Yeah, Core?" Kin asks.

"Bring me that Lanes," Core says, gesturing towards Lydia with his chin. "I'll tie this one to a chair, and then we can question them again."

Kin and Kon nod at him, then run off towards Lydia. "Hey you!" Kin yells. Lydia jumps out of her skin and looks back towards the twins.

"Get over here! We need to talk to you!" Kon yells. Lydia stands, wobbles for a bit, then starts to run awkwardly. I smirk. She knows how to walk in heels, but has no idea how to walk in combat boots like mine. She won't get far.

I'm so busy smirking, I don't even notice when Corey pulls a chair up behind me and forces me to sit. I stare at him quizzically until I remember that he doesn't know who I am. If I am Lanes or not.

"Cory, you've got to believe me. I am your Lanes!" I say as he pulls out some old rope from the air, apparently. "I don't know you anymore," Corey says, his voice cracking. This has gone far enough. I stand and walk over to him, my footsteps determined. He doesn't move a muscle as I stop about an inch from him. I take his hands in mine and stare at his face until, finally, he stares back at me with those deep blue eyes of his. I suck in a breath. They are so beautiful. But, alas, they are filled to the brim with despair. I feel my eyes start to water at the amount of suffering Corey is going through. Someone or something is eating my Core alive inside out.

And I intend to find out what.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly. "Who did this to you?" Suddenly, the lights dim inside the garage, and a small light illuminates only the two of us. Great. Just make the moment even more awkward.

Corey's eyes suddenly fill with anger. He jerks his hands out of mine. I reach for him, but he turns away. "You did this." He finally responds. I stand there, partially paralyzed. What?

"What do you mean, I did this? Is this about the kiss?" I ask softly.

Corey turns around, his eyes seeming to stare straight into my soul. "So you know what you did, and you don't even tell me? Who am I kidding? You could be the fake Lanes, anyway."

My blood boils over. "I am NOT Lydia! And I don't know what you're talking about! WHAT. DID. I DO?" I yell at him. I love him so much, but sometimes he just annoys the crap outta me.

Corey spins around and stares at me, his shoulders tensed in a very unnatural position. "You kissed Larry!" he yells at me. I stand there, staring at him like he was a madman. What in the world is he talking about?

"I never kissed Larry, Corey. Why would I do that? Especially after _we_ had kissed. He's a Newman. I would never kiss him," I say, still staring at him with an incredulous look on my face.

His shoulders un-tense. "Wh-what?" he whispers.

Kin and Kon run through the door. Kin is grinning like an idiot while Kon has beads of sweat on his face. He carries a very pissed over Lydia over his shoulder. She is tried up with rope.

"Let me go!" she screams.

"Hey," Kin starts, "Why isn't she tied up?"

Corey and I look at each other. I run and sit in the chair Corey had pulled up for me. "I'll be a good girl, I promise."

Kin grunts and checks his watch. "Oh no! Peaceville's 10th Annual Talent Show starts in an hour and thirty minutes!"

"No one knows how to set up better than Corey," Kon says, looking at Core with an expectant expression.

Corey groans, "Fine, I'll set the stage up. You two question the Laney's. I'll go set up."

"Sounds good to me," the twins respond.

Corey loads the equipment into Trina's car in record time, and, without Trina knowing, slips into the driver's seat and speeds off.

"Ummm….Corey is old enough to drive, right?" Kon asks Kin in his twin language.

"Nope," Kin responds with a sly smile. "But it'll take more than an age to stop that guy from doing things."

Kon smiles in agreement.

**Thank you SO much for reading this! It means a lot to me! Plz comment, fav., and follow! TYSM! Get ready for Ch. 10!**


	10. The Gig

**OMG I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY for taking forever on this story! . I just was SO busy in the last few weeks. I won't keep you any further. Warning: Mild Language. Laney, disclaimer please?**

**Laney: …why doesn't Core know who I am? :'(**

**Kin: Grojbandluvr does NOT own Grojband.**

**Laney: Yeah. She owns that fake, selfish little-**

**OK Laney! O.O Anyways, here's Chapter 10! **

**-Laney's POV-**

I sit on my chair as Corey drives off in Trina's car. Wait…he can drive? Kin and Kon, after sharing a conversation me and Lydia couldn't understand, lie Lydia on the couch.

"Let me go!" she screams. "Why would you tie your own band member up like this?"

I toss her a disgusted look. "You evil little SHIT." Kin and Kon look at me through wide eyes. I never cuss. But I will now.

Lydia. Is. Not. Me.

"You! Laney…Lydia…I don't know," Kin fakes a glare at me. Wow. SO realistic. "You come with us."

Wait…he fakes a glare?

I follow him and he goes up the stairs, Kon not fair behind him. It was until we were safe inside Corey's bedroom that Kin falters.

"Laney, we know it's you," Kon says.

"W-what?" I stutter. "How could you know?"

"Pffft. Duh. We're your best friends. Why WOULDN'T we know?" Kon says while smiling. I glare at him and Kin elbows him in the stomach. Realizing how bad he made Corey look, he casts his eyes downward.

"How come you guys have been acting like you didn't? All this time!" I say, staring daggers at him. I hope they slice them in two.

"It was all a part of our plan," Kon declares proudly. I quirk an eyebrow at the twins. Who does Kin think he is? Corey? "A plan?" I say sarcastically. "What in the world would we need a PLAN for?"

"Oh I don't know," Kin responds sarcastically, "Maybe to stop Lydia and throw her out for good, getting Corey to finally she the difference between the love of his life and an imposter-" at this I pink a little "-AND to play the gig."

I smile at him. "Hmmm…so DO you have a plan?"

Kon smiles at his brother. "One that you will love," he says. Kin leans in and tells the both of us his plan, which I, thankfully, am sure will work.

**-Lydia's POV-**

I stare at Laney, Kin, and Kon (which I have come to call the Three Stupidts) as they come down the stairs, each struggling to hide a smug smile. I raise an eyebrow at them. What plan have they hatched now?

"Let me go!" I screech at the Three Stupidts. Kin's face transformed into something I couldn't figure out. Ugh. I hate when that happens.

"Laney and Laney," Kin starts, looking to me and then to Laney. "We've decided to make you both face off at the Concert tonight. Which starts in-" Kin looks at the watch on his wrist that I swear wasn't there a second ago. "About ten minutes."

"The real Laney can _shred_ on the bass," Kon adds. "You two will face off. Whoever is better will obviously the real Laney."

I gulped. I can play the bass and sing, but not for a full song. A phone rings through the awkward silence. Laney reaches into her pocket and looks at it. Her eyes widen. "Corey says we're needed backstage. The show's about to start."  
Kin and Kon look at each other, exchanging a look I can only describe as nervousness. I raise my other eyebrow at them. "Now can you untie me?" I ask, pissed off.

"Sure," Kon says, moving towards me. He quickly unties me, and I stretch. My legs are so asleep that I have to stomp around a few times to finally get blood in them. The Three Stupits look at me like I'm high. I glare at all of them. Idiots.

"So what? Aren't we going to the concert?" I ask with attitude. I don't care that I'm not in character anymore. Those twins are blind anyway. They wouldn't know the difference between Laney and a stick.

"Let's go," Laney says waving us over as she walks out the garage door. Kin and Kon follow. Even though no one could see, I roll my eyes and follow them.

_**-WALKING THERE TRANSITION-**_

**-Laney's POV-**

We take the back door to enter backstage. People who look very important walk to and fro, checking microphones, talking into their phones, and talking to others. Our instruments sit behind the curtain, begging to be played. Another bass guitar sits in the corner. Good. I don't want that fake to be touching my stuff. A curtain shields the whole scene from the audience, which is chanting "Grojband" over and over again. Corey is here, sitting on a chair while tuning his guitar. He is so engrossed in the guitar that he does not hear us coming until we are about a foot away from him.

Corey looks up, and his large blue eyes shine as he speaks. "Hey Kin and Kon. And Lanes. And….Lanes," he says, looking from me to Lydia and back again.

I swear…

Kin quickly fills Corey on what's going to happen. Corey quickly agrees. "That sounds cool. I'd really like Lanes back," he says, looking at me and Lydia. We both blush at the same time.

"The show starts in a few minutes. How about…you go first," Kin says, pointing at Lydia.

"Your bass is over there, Laney," Core says, pointing at the dark corner where Lydia's bass guitar now rests. Lydia nods once and rushes over to her bass guitar. She puts her arm and shoulder through the strap. She goes to the mic and adjusts it just as the curtain opens.

Corey, Kin, Kon, and I run backstage just in time. I watch Lydia with hate from behind the folds of a curtain. The audience quiets down. I scan the audience for anyone I know and I gasp.

The Newmans are here.

Kim and Konnie frown at Laney. Carrie frowns at Larry, who is watching Lydia like she's an angel.

Pffft. They don't know the half of it.

Lydia clears her throat before speaking. "This next song is for Corey," she says loud and clear into the microphone. Corey's head perks up and he stares at Lydia. She clears her throat and begins to sing "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne. **(Don't own)**

_la-la-la-la-la..._

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

Lydia's voice already wavers. I smirked. This is going to be purely for my entertainment.

_And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

Her voice cracks. I have to put my hand over my mouth to stifle to laughter.

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

Her voice is so off key that the lock broke. The volume of it lowers, also. I smirk as the audience's cheers get quieter.

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

Her voice wavers and the volume of it drops down to just above a whisper. Her voice is cracking more than an egg dropped on the ground. I glance at Corey. Confusion and shock dot his eyes. We both flinch as Lydia attempts the next few verses and fails.

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you, you_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

Lydia finally gives up and just whispers the next few verses, her voice wavering and unsure.

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

Lydia practically breathes the last few words, and walks offstage wordlessly. The audience is silent. No plaudits come from anyone. No one says a word until a woman clearly not meant for the stage life comes to the microphone and says:

"Okaaaay. Next, Grojband!" she booms into the microphone.

"Huh?" and "What?" come from the audience as Kin, Kon, Corey, and I come on the stage. I take my usual place on the stage, adjusting my bass guitar. Corey puts on the strap to his guitar and makes his way to the mic when I place a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Core, sit out this gig," I say softly.

He looks at me with confusion and hurt. I realize that he was so quiet because of Lydia's kiss with Larry. He still thinks it was me. Though it hurt my heart to see his broken face, I pressed on anyway.

This was for us.

"Please, Core," I beg, "Just sit out."

Corey bows his head low and a single tear drops to the floor. I step back and gasp. The whole audience doesn't seem to notice this spectacle of Corey crying. They cheer on, completely and utterly oblivious.

Guess who that reminds me of.

I shuffle over to the mic and look back at my band mates. They both nod at me, and I smile. I'm ready for this.

"This next song is for Corey," I say loudly into the mic. Corey's head shoots up and stares at me through teary eyes. The sight broke my heart. "…And for Larry Nepp. He needs to hear this, too."

Corey narrowed his eyes at me and looked away. I face the opposite way, refusing to cry. Not yet. I'm going to make this happen.

"This next song is called Heart Attack by Demi Lovato," I state clearly. **(Don't own)**

Kon counts us in, and I sing into the mic:

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

I turn and look directly at Corey as I say the next few verses.

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

I walk over to Corey and stand directly in front of him. He looks up at me expectantly. I can't tear my eyes away as I say the next verse.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

I walk away from Corey and point to Larry, shaking my head as I say the next line.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

I point at Core and wink.

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

I, again, walk over to Corey. He's put down his guitar and, finally, realization dawns on his face.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off in a run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

Corey has gotten up and, blushing, walks towards me slowly. I met him in the middle and stare up at him lovingly, hoping to bore the message of the song into his brain forever.

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]_

The whole audience explodes in applause. When they quiet down, I say to Corey: "Corey. I didn't kiss Larry. Lydia did." I point at Lydia. Steam practically pours out her ears. I hear a loud "What!" in the crowd. That must be Larry. "I know you probably _still_ don't know who is who but-" Corey pulls me close, and without thinking, kisses me. I melt in his arms, becoming human goo in seconds. The audience cheers even louder, and the sound rings in my ears. I barely hear it. The only thing I can focus on is Corey. His lips, soft and smooth, hum with anticipation against mine. I groan in happiness as he grips my hips even tighter.

"Lanes," he growls. Core's voice sends tingles down my spine, collecting in a pool of happiness in my stomach.

Lydia's rage is audible from here.

"This is an outrage!" she screams. Core and I break apart. The audience is silenced immediately at Lydia's sudden outburst.

"Why would you kiss that imposter!?" Lydia screams, tears running down her colored cheeks.

"Because she's my Lanes," Core responds defiantly, kissing the top of my forehead. I squeal in girlish delight until Lydia cuts me off.

"Core! Get away from her! She's not the real Lanes! I am!" Lydia screams at us.

"No, you're not!" I retort. Tired of this crap. You'd think she'd stop now that everyone knows she's a fake.

"Yes I am!" Lydia screams. I have no idea how, but we are nose and nose.

Where had I found the strength to move away from Corey? Maybe I was driven by pure rage.

I felt my eyes turn red. The audience is shushed. "STOP LYDIA. JUST STOP! EVEYONE KNOWS YOU'RE THE FAKE. WHY DO YOU KEEP AT IT?" I scream at her. The wind around us whips a little faster. The sky above us darkens. I've never felt so much rage fill me in my life. And it is all directed towards Lydia.

"Stop trying to be me!" I scream at her, my voice starting to get horse from all the yelling Im doing.

Lydia slaps me. Hard. Corey growls from behind me. It's not a pretty sound. "Listen you little shit," Lydia hisses. She grabs the front of my shirt, twists it, and brings me back towards the ground.

Wait. I was hovering?

"I am you," Lydia says slowly. "You are me. It will stay that way, ya hear?"

I look her straight in the eye. "No. Its not like that. It never will be."

Lydia narrows her eyes. "Don't toy with me you…bitch."

That's it. I'm done. I'm totally going to lose it. The sky has now turned blood red,. And the only thing I see through my bright red eyes is Lydia.

\Lydia.

Lydia.

LYDIA.

THAT BITCH.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHH!" I scream at the top of my loungs. I shoot up into the bloodied sky, where my diary awaits me.

**TELL ME IT WAS WORTH IT. TELL ME NOW. TELLL MEEEEE. I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS, DON'T YOU? Again, SO SORRY I couldn't upload sooner. Things just kept poping up. Xd I PROMISE I'll upload the last chapter within a week. PROMISE. Thanks for reading this chapter, you few who do. TYASM!**


	11. Is it over yet!

**OHMIGOSH. I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR OVER A MONTH…MAYBE A MONTH AND A HALF. I'M SO SORRY GUYS YOU DON'T EVEN BELIEVE. MAKING THIS LAST CHAPTER COMPLETELY LEFT MY MIND…AND DIDN'T A PROMISE TO WRITE WITHIN A WEEK? UGGGH I FEEL TERRIBLE. Tumblr entered my life and BAM. No progress whatsoever.**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Laney's POV-**

I see red. Red is everywhere. But that's not what I foucs on.

The Anger.

It fills me up, I overflow with it; it surrounds me and binds me tight. My diary and pen swirl around me. I grab them both in sync. I hear the ground beneath me rumbling, and shouts come from the audience.

I don't care.

I write in my Diary furiously, telling it about Lydia, the whore wanna-be, still being ignorant. How she wants my man. Fire comes from every word I write. Lava from the earth's core shoots up around me, flinging burned debreis everywhere. After I am done, the anger starts to drain from me slowly. The redness of the world is suddenly gone, and I find myself plummeting to the earth. I close my eyes tightly, bracing for the fall. Screams drown out the constant pounding in my head. I feel myself slow down, and, finally, caught in someone's arms.

I crack open an eye. It is Corey. And he's…smiling? I cast a curious glance at him. "What's so great, Core?"

He lays his gorgeous blue eyes on me. "Let's just say that Lydia is no longer a threat anymore."

WHAT.

He sets me down, but then supports me when I sway on the ground. I struggle to stand. When I do, I gasp. A pile of ash lay next to me. A green hair clip lays on the top.

Lydia's hair clip.

"LANEY, THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Kon yells as he trots over to me and Core.

"Fascinating," Kin says, following suit. "It seems that Lydia perished in the lava." I widen my eyes and look up at Corey. He nods silently. We all then turn towards the audience, whose mouths represent Cherrios **(don't own)**.

Before Corey could address them, the curtains are suddenly jerked shut. Confused, the band looks around. They find themselves shooed out the stage and told to go home in about 5 seconds.

"Wow," Kin says, "Harsh people."

"I guess we should go home?" I say/ask/suggest. "I guess so," Corey reponds. Kin and Kon walk ahead at a steady pace, rattling on about my "epic diary mode". Core and I hang back holding hands.

"Do you understand what happened?" I ask Corey. He nods. "Yes. I don't like what happened, but I'm just glad it's over."

"Me too," I agree. I stare up at Corey, and he stress down at me. I just realize that we both have stopped.

"Lanes, I'm so sor-" he begins, but I shush him.

With a kiss.

I wrap my hands around his neck, bringing his closer. Corey's body is tense, and I slowly open my eyes. The hurt and devastation in those deep blue eyes pained me enough to stop the kiss. I back away.

"Laney, I don't deserve you after what happened back there. I'm such an idiot. If I was paying more attention-" I shush him with another kiss. I made this one short, yet sweet. I stare into those eyes, now filled with confusion.

"Lanes, what-" he starts. Annoyed, I shush him with a deep kiss that lasted about a full minute. About halfway through the kiss, Corey finaly kisses me back. I respond with wrapping my legs around him. I picks me up and continues to kiss me. I end the kiss, exilerated. Breathing hard, I turn to Corey with pleading eyes, hoping he'd understand.

"Dang Lanes," Core says in a voice that made me wish I hadn't ended the kiss. "If you keep shushing me like that, I might just keep talking."

I giggle and kiss his cheek. "Corey, I don't want to hear another word about what happened. Please?" With this, I take his hand and squeeze it. He looks at my face, ten down at our joined hands and sighs. "Fine. It is forgotten."

"Thank you," I whisper as we continue our walk.

_**-EXACTLY FIVE MINUTES LATER-**_

**Corey's POV**

I kissed my now official girlfriend goodbye outside the garage door. I sigh as I look after her retreating figure. I will always wonder what Lanes is not telling me, but whatever it is, I'll never bring it up again. It's in the past.

I'd promised her.

I open my garage door to reveal Kin and Kon looking at me with the biggest smiles. I instantly turn pink. "Were you eavesdropping on us?" I ask.

The twins look at each other, and then start laughing. "Yeah, only ALL OF IT," Kin says, bursting into another round of laughter.

My whole face was hot. "Guys! What is with you and eavesdropping on me and Laney? And how the hell did you end up in my garage? I had it locked!" I rant. Kin and Kon wear similar smug expressions.

"We know people," Kon states defiantly.

"You guys have made so much progress," Kin adds, smiling widely. Positive my face was the color of a tomato, I quickly shooed the two out my garage. "Stop sneaking in here!" I say before shutting the door. Their laughter echoes off the garage door as they walk away. I walk to the couch and sink into it, smiling.

_Oh Laney…._ I think. _You are so beautiful._

**-Laney's POV-**

_**-IN HER ROOM TRANITION-**_

I cuddle with my fluffy blankets on my bed, squealing in girlish delight.

Finally.

After all these WEEKS…days, actually.

IT'S OVER.

And I got the man! I mean Corey! Happiness fills me to the brim, and I have to clench my fists and bite my lip hard to prevent myself from going into Happy Diary Mode. Missing him already (it's been all of 30 seconds), I take out my phone to text him:

Missin u like theres no 2marrow. Wanna talk? About anything?

I send it, smiling. I reread the message, and my smile disappears. That was so corny (I KNOW, DA PUNS), even for me. Within seconds, Corey responds.

Aww Lanes. Don't worry, ill still b here 2marrow. Love u.

Butterflies erupt in my stomach at that last sentence. He said those 3 words.

I.

Love.

You.

Biting back a grin that'll probably split my face open, I respond.

I love you 2

**I hope you liked that last chapter! Thanks for those few who actually read this story! I love you guys! Like, REALLY! Thank you all soooo much! I might do a Total Drama All Stars story, because I watch that, too. THANKS **_**SO MUCH**_** AGAIN!~~~~**


End file.
